Werewolf or Wendigo
by KNoelB
Summary: Sam and John are at it again. Can't they ever agree on anything? Is Sam right or is John? Can Dean save Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As always Sam and John were fighting. Sam thought the beast they were hunting was a werewolf, John thought that it was a wendigo. Sam was going over the hunting pattern and comparing it to the last werewolf they trio had hunted. John was comparing the hunting pattern to the last wendigo they had hunted.

"Why don't we just prepare for both of them?" Dean was always the one to solve the problem.

"No, Dean. I'm telling you it is a werewolf."

"Fine, I will hunt for a wendigo with Dean, and you Sam can go hunt for your werewolf!"

John was so mad he could start swinging at his youngest son. Instead he gave Sam a challenge. He was expecting Sam to back down and agree with John. But Sam was always full of surprises.

"Fine, I will hunt the werewolf myself."

John watched as Sam grabbed the pistol and loaded it with silver bullets, then slide it into the back of his pants. Then Sam grabbed a flashlight and was ready to walk out the door of the run down hotel they were in. Dean had tried to talk Sam out of leaving, but Sam was one stubborn cookie. As Sam walked out the door, Dean turned to his father with pleading eyes. "C'mon let's follow him."  
"He'll be fine. It's a wendigo not a werewolf."

Dean couldn't argue with his father so he began packing the necessary materials to hunt and kill a wendigo. After all of the materials were packed in the duffel bag, John and Dean went out to the Impala and threw the bag in the trunk. Dean got into the passenger seat, he was still worried about Sam. What if he was right and it was a werewolf? Sam would be all by himself and he could get hurt. The Impala left the motel parking lot headed towards the woods.

When John parked the car, Dean noticed another car parked not twenty feet away. It was an old truck. And if Dean knew Sam, which he did, Sam had stolen that truck to get to the woods. John and Dean made their way to the trail that all the hikers had disappeared on.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked out of the shabby hotel room. He saw an old truck with its window down, and decided it would be easier to fet to the woods if he had a car. He had the car running in a matter of seconds and was driving down the road towards the woods.

He parked the old truck so it could not be seen from the road. And got out. He pulled out his flashlight and headed towards the trail. He knew that werewolves would be out at this time. He pulled the pistol from his waistband. As he walked through the forest he heard a scream. Running towards where he had heard it, he came across a big meadow. There in the middle a young woman laid completely still. When Sam reached the motionless woman, he felt something breathing down his back. When he turned around, he had to look up in order to see the beasts face. Inside Sam was proud, he was right, it was a werewolf. Sam stumbled backwards and tripped over the lifeless woman. His gun fell out of his hands.

The werewolf took its chance and pounced on-top of Sam. He felt the monsters claws rip into his flesh. His side was burning where the monsters claws had made contact. Then monster was momentarily distracted as the woman stirred. Sam took that moment and reached a hand out to his gun. When his hand wrapped around it, he felt more claws on his abdomen. He couldn't hold back a scream of pain. Then, Sam raised the gun to the monster's chest, before it could strike again and fired. The monster fell limp on top of Sam. He swiftly threw the werewolf off of him and checked on the woman. She had no pulse. Sam was sad that he was not able to save her, but he had to burn the werewolf's body.

Sam pulled out the little flask of lighter fluid and dumped it on the werewolf. He pulled out his lighter and lit the monster on fire. He grabbed his gun and his flashlight and headed back towards the trail. As Sam walked he could here someone walking up the path towards him.

SNSNSNSNSN

John and Dean made their way up the trail. The night was quiet. Then they heard and gunshot. It came from the opposite direction that they were headed. Somehow Dean knew that it was Sam. As they came closer they saw smoke rising in the meadow. Dean was proud that his little brother had been right and he even managed to kill the beast by himself. Dean only wondered where his brother was.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam saw his brother and father enter the meadow. He walked out and started to head towards them. He was taking his time because his abdomen burned where the werewolf clawed him. Luckily the werewolf had not ripped his jacket. He zipped it up so Dean and John would not see his wounds. He wanted to rub into his father's face that he was right, and he would not be able to do that if he was injured. As Sam walked towards his family he locked eyes with Dean.

Dean was so happy to see his brother. He seemed to be unharmed.

"Hey Sam. So you took down a werewolf all..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence, because as Sam drew nearer he saw the blood on his brother's jacket. "Did you get hurt? Let me see." Dean reached out to unzip Sam's jacket but Sam jerked away. Which he immediately regretted because a wave of pain shot through him, but he shook it off.

"No Dean. I'm fine. It's just the werewolf's blood, don't worry."

"Good job son." With that John turned around started the short hike towards the Impala. Sam and Dean followed. When they arrived at the Impala, Sam was feeling light headed. No doubt from the blood loss. He was greatfull when they reached the shabby hotel. When they entered the room Sam put the pistol on the table and grabbed his duffel bag.

"I'm going to take a shower." With that Sam disappeared into the little bathroom. Sam pulled out the little first-aide kit he kept in his duffel. He decided to shower and then dress his wounds. He knew that most of them would need stitches, but he didn't know how to stitch his own wounds. After his shower, Sam wrapped gaze around his whole abdomen. Covering the six large, deep cuts.

When he emerged from the bathroom, John was gone and Dean was watching TV.

"Hey princess, I thought you would be in there all night."

"Haha, very funny, Jerk!"

"Bitch."

Sam climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the first hour Sam slept peacefully. When in his sleep he rolled over sharp pain shoot through his body. He couldn't stifle a pained moan. Sam hoped that Dean had not heard him. But as soon as the thought passed hi, he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Sammy, are you okay?" Sam opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm just fine. Just a little sore, the werewolf threw me before I got a chance to shoot it." The look Dean's face did not seem like he was convinced, but he shrugged and went back to his chair and continued to watch TV. Sam tried to fall back asleep but he could not. After some time he heard Dean turn the TV off and climb into bed. When Sam knew Dean was fast asleep, he climbed out of bed very slowly. The pain from the deep gashes made him want to scream out in pain, but he held it all back.

Sam managed to make it into the bathroom. When he shut the door and switched the light on he saw that his shirt was covered in blood. The gashes were deeper than he thought. Sam then pulled of the gauze to reveal, still seeping wounds. The amount of blood Sam saw nearly made him pass out, but he had to keep it together. He grabbed new gauze and wrapped his abdomen twice as thick as he had the first time. He hoped that would stop the bleeding.

Sam slowly made his way back to his bed, only after making sure that there was no blood left in the bathroom. He saw that his dad's bed was now occupied and the little hotel room smelled of liquor. No doubt John went out, got drunk and won some money playing poker. Sam slipped into bed slowly. When he was in a some-what comfortable position he drifted off to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean groaned as the morning lift cascaded into the little hotel. He lifted his head and saw his father's bed empty, which that normally meant the Sam was awake too. To Dean's surprise Sam was still in his bed. When he looked at his baby brother, he saw his pale skin and the sweat on his brow. _Sam must be coming down with something_, Dean thought to himself. He got up and decided to wake his baby brother.

"Sammy get up. It's unlike you to sleep in past me." Sam stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "C'mon man get up, I'm starving."

Sam was afraid to get out of bed for fear that his wounds had bleed again.

"I'll be up in a minute."

"Fine, be ready to go in five minutes. I saw a little diner not far from here." Dean went to the bathroom. Sam to that moment to check his shirt for blood, to his relief there was none. He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. By the time Sam was putting his jacket on Dean was emerging from a steam filled bathroom.

"Wow, Sammy you don't look to hot, not that you ever were."

"Dean I'm fine."

Sam and Dean left the hotel room and headed for the little diner. Every step sent pain through Sam's abdomen, he was trying hard not to moan. Sam was so concentrated that he hadn't realized Dean had been talking to him.

"Earth to Sam!"

"What?"

"Have you heard a word I said?"

"No." Sam was certain Dean had heard the pain in his voice.

Dean had heard it. At this point he knew Sam was defiantly not alright.

"Hey, I forgot my wallet in the hotel room." Dean needed to get his brother somewhere private so he could figure out why he was acting so funny.

"I've got mine."

"C'mon let's go back, I forgot to leave a note for Dad anyway."

With that the two Winchesters made their way back to the hotel. By the time they got there Sam was overheating. He took off his jacket without thinking and threw it on his bed. Dean shut the door and turned to face Sam. All the color in Dean's face drained as he saw that blood covering his baby brother's shirt.

"Sammy! You're bleeding! When did this happen?"

Sam looked down and saw that his gashes had started to bleed again. _Crap._ Sam did not want to be babied.

"Well… there werewolf did happen to get me, they're not that bad."  
"SAM, if they weren't that bad then they still wouldn't be bleeding! Let me see."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam grabbed his jacket, and put it back on. He then left the hotel room. His father was pulling up when he left the room.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure Sam. Hurry, we have another hunt."

Sam made his way to the diner. He ordered three coffees. On his way back to the hotel he began to feel light headed. He shook his head to clear it and kept walking. When a bench came into view, Sam needed to sit down. He unzipped his jacket and saw that his wounds were still bleeding and every time he moved he ripped them open again.

Sam stood slowly and forgetting the coffee, headed towards that motel room. He was in the parking lot when his vision started to go dark. _No, I'm so close. Just need to make it to the door. _Sam's vision went completely dark and he felt himself hit the hard asphalt.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean was getting impatient. Sam had been gone for thirty minutes. I did not take thirty minutes to get coffee and come back.

"I'm going to give Sam a call."

"Dean, I'm sure he is fine. There was probably a line." Dean had not told his father that Sam was bleeding. Dean knew that is John found out that Sam had gotten hurt, he would be furious.

Dean just nodded and sank back down on his bed, he was worried. John was worried too. He had noticed how Sam had an arm wrapped around his stomach and was stuck in slow motion. The motel room was silent until sirens could be heard. Both Winchesters looked up, out of instinct. They sat there listening to sirens, they were getting closer. Dean sprang from his bed and flew over top the window. When he peered outside, he saw; an ambulance, and a couple of police cars. There was someone on the ground but he could tell if it was a man or a woman. Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Officer Jones. Who am I speaking with." dean stomached jumped into his throat.

"This is Dean. What are you doing with my brother's phone?" Dean knew the answer but he still had to ask.

"Well you brother is injured and as of right now the paramedics are working on him. It looks like he was attacked by something. As of right now I am not sure if he will make it. We are in front of the Sunnyside Motel. And we are taking him to the hospital downtown. I would like to met you there."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

During Dean's conversation, John opened the door and watched all the commotion. He was slowly making his way through the crowd when he stopped dead in his tracks. The paramedics were lifting a young man with messy brown hair onto a gurney. That boy was Sam. John started pushing and shoving. The police tried to stop him.

"Sir, please stay back."  
"That's my son."

The police let him through. John stopped next to Sam's still body. His chest was barley moving and his shirt was soaked with blood. John never cried, but the sight of his son, brought tears to his eyes. His baby boy was hurt and could possibly die. John could not handle another death, he still wasn't over Mary's death. John watched in shock as the paramedics tried to stabilize Sam. When Sam was loaded into the ambulance, John jumped in after him.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean watched the ambulance leave. He felt stupid for letting Sam leave. If his brother died he would never forgive himself. He grabbed his car keys and ran for the Impala. Dean quickly found they ambulance and followed. He parked and ran to the waiting room. There he found his father with his head in his hands. Dean felt so guilty, if he had checked Sam for injuries then his brother would be fine.

"How is he?"

"He is in surgery now." John had unshed tears in his eyes. "Did you know he was hurt?" Dean knew he couldn't lie, his father would know. So he decided to tell the truth.

"I knew he was hurt. But he refused to let me help him. I should have checked on him last night." Dean saw anger in his father's eyes, but it quickly.

"I'm his father. That is my job."

A doctor walked out of the double doors that led to the ER.

"Winchester" John and Dean both stood. The doctor walked to them and started to speak before either had a chance to speak. "He is stable. He can leave tomorrow. Right now he is in room 3A. One of my nurses will take you there. He is not to leave his bed. When he gets home, he is on bed rest for two weeks. Then he is to come back and have the stitches removed. He should be completely healed and back to himself in three weeks." The doctor turned towards the front desk. "Julia take these men to room 3A."

With that the doctor turned and left. John and Dean followed Julia to room 3A.

"Call me if you need me." She had a warm smile.

"Thank you."

Dean entered Sam's room first. He froze when his saw his baby brother. Sam was extremely pale and looked very tiny. His eyes were closed and the heart monitor beeped steadily in the background. Dean felt angry that he had failed his little brother.

Dean stayed by Sam's side the whole time he was in the hospital. Sam was treated like a king when he was on bed rest. When he went in to get his stitches out, Dean went with him. It didn't take very long to remove the stitches. On the way back to their current hotel Dean pulled the car over.

"Sam. Next time you get hurt you need to tell someone. Especially if it is really bad."

Sam just stared at the floor boards of the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was that bad."

"Sam, you almost died."

"But I didn't."

"Stop being such a little bitch."

"Then you need to stop being a jerk."

Both boys laughed. They had resolved their little problem. Nothing would ever take down the Winchester boys as long as they had each other.


End file.
